prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Radley (TV Series Location)
Radley Sanitarium is a mental institution that Mona Vanderwaal and Spencer Hastings were housed for a time. It was a key place and location in Season 3. Season 2 The Radley Sanitarium is located in the fictional Darkette County, Pennsylvania. We do not yet know how it plays into the series, but we can guess it has something to do with the story Alison tells about the girl who is sent to a mental institution after killing her twin sister. The first time in the series the name "Radley Sanitarium" is referenced is in "The First Secret." The girls are walking across a street when they think they see someone in the window of a haunted house. As the girls walk away, the door opens, and the camera cuts to a taxi parked in front of the house with the words "Radley Sanitarium" on the side of it. Mona Vanderwaal is sent to Radley Sanitarium after revealing that she is "A" in "UnmAsked." She is visited by someone in a red coat, similar to that of Vivian Darkbloom's. Season 3 *Hanna has been visiting Mona at Radley for answers. Mona remains quiet the first few times Hanna visits. She finally talks to Hanna. (Blood Is The New Black) *Mona freaks out when Caleb comes to Radley to visit. He tells her that she better not do anything to hurt Hanna. She then starts screaming and throws a table across the room. This results in her doctor making the decision to allow no visitors. (Kingdom of the Blind) *In the episode "Crazy," Mona leaves her room while Hanna and Aria are visiting and runs to the Children's Ward, where she brushes some dolls' hair. *In the mid-season finale, "The Lady Killer," Mona breaks out of Radley by dressing as a nurse and flashing the guard a fake ID (taken from Hanna in an earlier episode). *In the episode "She's Better Now", Mona is released. *In episode "Out of Sight, Out of Mind", Spencer Hastings was placed in Radley after she was found wandering around, covered in blood, and in a catatonic state. She was identified as "Jane Doe" when a hiker found her. *In the episode "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?", An orderly, E. (Eddie) Lamb reveals to Spencer that Toby's mother, Marion Cavanaugh was a patient at Radley. *In the episode "A DAngerous GAme", Spencer is let out of Radley. Staff * Wren Kingston - Volunteer Doctor * Eddie Lamb * Nurse Lisa * Nurse Sibyl - Mentioned by Mona Known Patients * Marion Cavanaugh - before death * Mona Vanderwaal - formally (7 months) * Spencer Hastings - formally (1 week) Notes *Mona Vanderwaal revealed in an interview that the Radley Sanitarium will play a significant role in Season 3. *The Radley Sanitarium also could come into play more if Courtney DiLaurentis exists. *Named after the character, Boo Radley, from the novel To Kill A Mockingbird, which makes an appearance in the series. Gallery Radleytaxi.jpg|Taxi from Radley Radley Main Entrance.png|Main Entrance & Security Desk radleydayroom.jpeg|The day room monasradleyroom.jpeg|Mona's room Radley_room.jpg|Spencer & Mona's room Radley Children Ward.png|The Children's Ward Radley.jpeg|Mona escaping Radley (as a nurse) Radley Pass.png|Radley Vistor Guest Pass Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Places outside Rosewood